pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowsin/Archive 9
sproing ::Cute mc bunny :O----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 21:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::bun bun bun — μαφλεσ 20:05, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :o) : :o)----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :: :o) 08:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) This page needs more bunnies! :D ^----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 15:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :That last pair almost made me bawwww at how cute they are :O ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 06:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) STOP YELLING AT ME! /WRISTS--Relyk 15:54, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :no.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) bunny bunny bunny FrostytheAdmin 06:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :bunny bunny bunny----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Lol I failed an entire class because i missed one question on the final, funny part is I didnt even fail the final. My test average was 82~ before that too. LoL. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:59, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :owned by the system--Simpson man 05:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Shadow le badtroll Your only enchantment is AoR, and easy to reapply. Tranquility hurts the other team more than it does to you.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 06:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :No you, a second QZ helps you more than a Tranquility hurts them.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 18:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::No you. you don't have time to put down a second QZ anyway, your job is to spam RtL on recharge; any other spirit other than FS being put up mid battle is a waste of time. 06:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::what? What do you think we bring QZ for?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 07:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::No half-sane RtL team puts down spirits halfway during a fight unless it is FS, and even so killing the remnants would be a better idea. You are so terrible, lrn hao2 rtl. I still <3 you though 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 07:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Read last post on that page. Second QZ Not for putting down mid battle, its for circumventing the long recharge if the other team decides to wait out the spirits. And/or Pushing up important spirits faster. You don't need the other 3 spirits to score kills, they are just "nice" to have. Being able to push faster using the second FS/Qz makes things go faster. Also Also, "Kinda sorta enchant removals" dont really do anything for you. SB and Aura still last long enough to do what they are supposed to. It's a stupid farming build, very few people who run it use tranq, most people use the last 2 eles to run stupid shit like spirit bond and "Make Haste!" to "Stand a chance" in Halls anyway or beat other people using the stupid farming build. Also putting up FS mid battle is just as dumb you'll probably get stomped before you even get it off.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 06:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wrong. SB can easily be waited out with it's shorter duration, just use a bit of brains to switch to another target for 4-5 seconds. Aura means you don't use shock. Isn't it that simple? It's not hard to switch targets. I also did mention putting down spirits mid battle is bad, apparently you tl;dr that part. You have enough time to decide whether setting up spirits earlier or later is better; if they rush towards you, set up QZ, if they don't, cancel and move up to cast QZ. If other RtLs don't run tranq, it means they are terrible and probably thought AoR is soooooo hard to maintain. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 06:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Seeing as AoS lasts about 5 seconds, doesnt have a very visible animation, and shock has a 10 second recharge, I'd say it does what it is supposed to with or without tranq. As far as SB goes It's still maintainable so you may as well perma switch to another target. If the prot/fire ele knows what he's doing you lose anyway. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 06:46, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What? Lrn2pay attention to skill animations. If the prot is bad enough to maintain it on himself, his teammates die anyway. Just ignore him since he isn't a threat.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 08:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Awesome signature :'[ its beautiful... lol. awesome. Akio_Katsuragi 12:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :FUCK YEAH AWESOME WOO <3 — μαφλεσ 14:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Confused ._.' ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 19:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Your signature is awesome. lol. the way it looks.Akio_Katsuragi 04:23, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::which is why it hasn't been changed in FOREVER--Relyk 09:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: lol. i suggest the awesomest new sig, kirby. you have.... ::::::normal one. he wants hugs. <(-.-<) :::::::then the fighitng one. Q(>.Akio_Katsuragi 09:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::half the characters are actually greek, arabic, etc. (I'm not sure what the "w" is - thai or some shit?) you can get them using the Character Map in windows. — μαφλεσ 17:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::lol. thats all you have to do??? Akio_Katsuragi 18:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::c.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:31, 25 July 2009 (UTC) to many :'s lol. but well. sig is cool. ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 01:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Dear Shadow, http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg Love, ···User_talk:Daññy 22:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Bunny's 4 and 27 are my fav. Akio_Katsuragi 22:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) bunny bunny bunny --Frosty Mc Admin 00:28, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :bun bun bun — μαφλεσ 01:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) That's pretty trippy if you scroll fast.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) — μαφλεσ 04:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Buneary, Ice Beam! go! and ya, was trippy, i kept going up and down with it and got a headache. Akio_Katsuragi 05:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's kind of like May's Eevee (who knew shadow ball) in that the writers gave it an interesting attack just so it wouldn't be doing boring physical attacks all the time. beams and hadokens are good for ratings. — μαφλεσ 05:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::Nvr knew it knew that... idr to much from the ones that were after the johto stuff. got to busy to watch. but. considering i enjoyed gold and silver the most. content and time wise. I'm looking forward to their remakes for the ds. heart gold and soul silver. i'll stick with my first game, and buy silver. sigh. old habits die hard. btw, i like your sig to, mentioned shadows waay back when. but yours is cool to. mines just a simple one XD Akio_Katsuragi 05:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::i'd like to think i'll wait on this set of remakes until the crystal remake comes out, for moar new features/pokes/move tutors/etc. we'll see if i'll wait that long ;o — μαφλεσ 05:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::From what i think, and have read, i think that its essentially a remake of crystal. has the graphics and stuff or platinum, has the eusine guy in it or whatever. Its got er... lady from d, p, and pl...umm... the elite four lady thats got blkack clothes idr her name. then you can get kyogre and groudon, and if you bring over an arceus from an event, idr if hacked will work, it'll let you get the other threee, palkia dialga and...umm.. oh yeah, giratina. anyways. from what i think, it'll be just like the others. so i hope they have the same new fetures and stuff. from what i've heard its a remake, but you can get all the same pokemon so the 400 or whatever it is now. but i'll check updates and keep ya informed ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 18:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::the point is, they're bound to include even more in the crystal remake. — μαφλεσ 19:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Dear Shadow, http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f3/Sylivilagus_audubonii_juvenile.jpg Love, ···User_talk:Daññy 22:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :POSPOSPOS? --'-Chaos-' 19:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I am indeed a fag.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 19:40, 27 August 2009 (UTC) DEAREST SHADOW BBZ, I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT TIME I AM HOME AND HAVE FREE TIME, I WILL FLOOD YOUR PAGE WITH SO MANY MOTHER FUCKING ADORABLE BUNNIES THAT WHOEVER LOADS IT WILL DIE OF CUTE. LOVE, ···User_talk:Daññy 21:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm a faggot who doesn't appreciate anything without a vagina because my friends don't think its cool if you do. --'-Chaos-' 21:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Pika got banned for a reason, and men actually tend to prove to be idiots. I do see some major flaws in that sentence tho. --'-Chaos-' 21:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ya why did pika get banned? lol clicked my watchlist for pika's page and holy shit wtf happened to the user page x.X Akio_Katsuragi 06:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I am so confused. ._.' I'm pretty sure something massive happened on my talk page within the last 48 hours but when looking through the history I cannot make any sense out of any of it. I love you Danny, and thank you for the multitude of bunnies that were here and those that are still to come, they have warmed my otherwise stone cold heart. <3 Love you all, --ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Not entirely sure. lol. refering to the pika thing, like. the user page was your talk page, but like... bunnies on yours x's 6. was at like 2 mil chars i think. 2.6 i believe idr. but idr what the ban was for, just the was a big confusing mess. but god. they're were so many bunnies.... ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 17:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC)